


Time to Leave

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Black Eye, Complete, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Caesar catches you going back to your apartment after visiting Merle and takes you to the Governor for punishment.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Black Eye





	Time to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: abuse, reference to violence, reference to non con kissing

Merle paced back and forth angrily, sick of waiting but knowing that he couldn’t do anything or you would be the one to bear the punishment from the Governor. You’d already risked enough by leaving your apartment to visit his then refusing to tell Caesar where you were when he caught you.

It had been Merle’s intent to tell the truth, admit to the Governor that the two of you had been sneaking around.

You’d begged him not to. Fearing that where you might suffer the Governor being a little rougher than normal with you, Merle on the other hand would likely be killed. Probably given to Milton for his walker experiments and you just couldn’t handle that.

It had been over an hour since he’d seen Caesar catch you and force you back to the Governor’s house and Merle was getting anxious. He was ready to storm in there, consequences or no, and demand the Governor let you go.

Suddenly he heard your front door open. There were no voices but there were very hesitant steps.

His heart nearly stopped when you came into the doorway of your bedroom where he waited. Both of your eyes were black, one nearly swollen shut.

“God damnit, sugar, he’s gonna kill you one day.” Merle kept his voice quiet as he helped you over to the bed to sit back against the headboard.

“Well,” your voice was rough, like you were in pain which Merle was sure you were. “That’s a real possibility. He’s not satisfied with just pretending I’m Sarah and having me there to be domestic anymore.”

Merle’s eyes snapped to yours and narrowed. So far all the man had wanted you to do was hang out in his house, cooking and cleaning, and acting like you were his dead wife. He hadn’t done more than attempt to kiss you a few times which was bad enough.

“We’re gettin’ out o’ here t’night, sugar. I ain’t lettin’ him hurt you again.”

You just looked at him, as best you could through swollen eyes. The fear and hope evident on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at rooker-character-fics where I sometimes take requests.


End file.
